


A Prince's Care

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thomas has had a stressful week, and by default, so has Virgil. Luckily, his prince is there to take care of him.





	A Prince's Care

It had been quite the stressful week for Thomas. So naturally, it was a hellish week for Virgil. Always feeling on edge, wondering if there was something Thomas was forgetting, or something Thomas should be doing. But finally,  _ finally _ the week came to a close, and Virgil could enjoy a quiet night in the mindscape. 

At least, that was his intention as he flopped face down onto his bed. However, what he had mistaken for pillows underneath his blankets was actually his boyfriend, Roman.

“Ah! What was that for?!” came Roman’s indignant cry from beneath Virgil’s sheets. Virgil clambered off of Roman with a groan.

“Sorry, I thought you were a couple of pillows,” Virgil muttered, crawling under the sheets and cuddling up to Roman.

“It’s been a long week, hasn’t it?” Roman murmured, pressing soft kisses to Virgil’s neck. Virgil hums in contentment, arching toward Roman and leaning his head back to give him more room. Roman lets out a deep throaty sound, akin to a purr, and trailed his lips up and down Virgil’s neck, nipping at the skin occasionally.

“Ngh, god Roman, I don’t know-” Virgil gasped when Roman’s mouth closed around his pulse point, tongue pressing into his skin. As much as Virgil wanted this, at least judging by how… excited… he had gotten down there, part of him was still hesitant. Sex with Roman was rough and athletic, and while Virgil loved it when Roman fucked him so hard and fast that he could barely remember his own name, he wasn’t sure if he could handle that tonight.

Roman seemed to sense Virgil’s thoughts, because he pulled away from Virgil’s neck to sit up and look him in the eyes. He reached one hand up, running his fingers through Virgil’s hair.

“Love? Tell me what you’re thinking, if you’re not up to this, we don’t have to-” Virgil cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

“I do want to, but with all the stress this week… I don’t know if I can…” Virgil trailed off, too nervous and slightly embarrassed to say what he’s thinking.

“Oh Virgil, my sun, my moon, my stars- let me take care of you?” Roman asked, the option to back out clear in his voice. Virgil paused, the anxiousness melting away when he saw the admiring, patient, and understanding look in Roman’s eyes. 

“Please,” Virgil whispers, and Roman closes the distance between them with a slow and passionate kiss. Virgil makes a soft sound, opening his mouth to Roman, who takes the invitation with a pleased hum. Roman begins subtly rolling his hips as his tongue explores the corner’s of Virgil’s mouth, and Virgil gasps into the kiss as he feels Roman’s hardness against his own.

“Still okay?” Roman murmured, breaking away from the kiss.

“God yes, but you’re wearing too many clothes,” Virgil whines, tugging at Roman’s shirt. He’s extremely grateful for the fact that Roman was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, instead of his usual royal regalia. That outfit was a pain to get off.

“So eager, my angel,” Roman chuckles, quickly pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. Virgil takes the opportunity to run his hands over Roman’s chest, fingers tracing the finely sculpted muscle. Despite them all sharing the same basic appearance of Thomas, they all had their slight differences. Virgil was a bit more lanky and slightly scrawny, whereas Roman was broad-shouldered and muscular, thanks to hours upon hours of questing.

They quickly discard of their remaining clothing, Roman kneeling in between Virgil’s spread legs. A bottle of lube is in one hand, but Roman hesitates.

“Are you sure-”

“Oh my god, would you just fucking prep me already?” Virgil huffs, interrupting Roman before he can continue. Roman chuckles, and lubes up his fingers.

“Here I thought we were going to take things slow,” Roman teases, slowly easing one finger in.

“I didn’t realize your definition of ‘slow’ was actual eons- oh!” Virgil breaks off with a moan as Roman unexpectedly inserts a second finger into his ass. The stretch burned a little, but Virgil loved it.

Roman is smirking down at Virgil, but there is a tenderness in his eyes as he thrusts his fingers, making sure he’s ready before adding a third finger. Virgil suddenly arcs off the bed with a cry, and Roman’s fingers still as a mild look of panic comes over his face. Virgil lets out a strangled whine, rolling his hips in attempt to get Roman’s fingers deeper.

“Nngh, Roman don’t stop-” he gasped, eyes fluttering and head falling back. A relieved smile comes over Roman’s face, and he gently pulls his fingers out of Virgil, who whines at the loss.

“Roman,” Virgil begs, his voice breathy. Roman quickly lubes up his cock, and puts the tip against Virgil’s entrance.

“Don’t worry, my love. I’ve got you,” Roman murmurs, slowly pushing into Virgil. Roman groans as he sinks in, eyes rolling back slightly at the feeling of Virgil around him.

Once fully seated, he pauses, decorating Virgil’s chest, neck, and face with kisses while he waits for his emo love to adjust. Virgil feels as if he’s just on the edge of ecstasy, and Roman hasn’t even begun to move yet. He never felt this way before, maybe they should try this “taking it slow” thing more often.

“Please, please  _ move _ ,” Virgil gasps. Roman smiles, pulling away from Virgil’s neck to look him in the eyes.

“Anything for you, my angel,” Roman murmurs, and he begins to thrust languorously. It’s nothing like their previous engagements, and the pace Roman sets is almost torturously slow, but Virgil finds himself enjoying every second.

Roman angles his hips as he continues to thrust at a slow and steady pace, and he grins when Virgil keens and his back arcs, fingers digging into Roman’s shoulders. Virgil’s eyes are blown wide, and Roman is sure he’s never been more beautiful.

“There it is,” Roman purrs, his thrusts picking up pace as he continues to hit Virgil’s prostate with each roll of his hips. Virgil is only making incoherent sounds of pleasure at this point, and Roman trails a hand down Virgil’s chest and abdomen, fingers trailing over Virgil’s leaking cock.

“Look at you, so gorgeous for me,” Roman murmurs, beginning to stroke Virgil’s length in time with his thrusts. Virgil was in pure bliss, the pleasure slowly building.

“Ro-Roman, fuck, so close- mngh- fuck, please!” Virgil babbles, not entirely sure what he’s pleading for at this point. Roman’s thrusts grow quicker, his hand on Virgil’s cock more firm as he kisses Virgil, deep and dirty.

Virgil moans into the kiss as he’s suddenly coming over Roman’s fingers, the clenching of his muscles around Roman’s cock enough to draw out the prince’s orgasm as well. Virgil rolls his hips to help Roman along, pressing kisses to Roman’s cheeks, forehead, and eventually placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Mmm, that was-”

“Really fucking good,” Virgil finishes. Roman hums in agreement, carefully pulling out of Virgil. He moves to get out of bed, and clean them up, but Virgil pulls Roman into his arms, nuzzling into his chest.

“Virgil, I’ve got to clean us up,” Roman laughs.

“We can clean up later. Cuddles first,” Virgil huffs, and Roman can hear the sleepiness creeping into his voice.

“Well, don’t complain to me when you feel gross later,” Roman teases, running a hand through Virgil’s slightly sweaty hair. But in all honesty, Roman doesn’t mind the mess. Not when he has his edgy but strangely adorable boyfriend nuzzled up to him.

“Love you, Virgil,” he murmurs.

“Love you too, Princey,” Virgil replies.  


End file.
